commonbornefandomcom-20200214-history
Magitek
Overview Magitek is the term used for technology that uses magical power- most commonly Soul Magic, a now-deplored subcategory of Necromancy involving the binding and control of the souls of the dead. Magitek entities include Warforged, the many creations of the Augury, and the Equatorial Barrier. Magitek, while a powerful force for protecting the lives of people, can easily require sacrifices- and be manipulated for evil. Officially, the development of Magitek is illegal and considered a War-Crime by the Elven Accords of the Dawn Era, but enterprising, if untrustworthy, entities still try to make use of it. A creator of Magitek is known as a Technomancer, and Magitek is known to attract the souls of the undead to it in great numbers, due to it's strong life-aura. Magitek in the Elven Era In the Elven Era, Magitek and Soul Magic were used by all the societies of Elves to live comfortable, easy lives. The most famous users were the Augury and the Winter Kingdom. Technomancers thrived on this power, becoming important leaders in both of those societies, and even being valued more highly by the common citizen for their great works. Attacks by Undead became more common than ever before, however, as the Magitek served as a beacon to them. Advanced technologies were built to protect the cities, particularly those of the Augury. The sheer amount of Magitek in use began to cause the bodies of the dead to rise up on their own, becoming free dead. This led to Cremation becoming the most common method of body disposal, but this stopgap measure did not help with spectres and wraiths. Magitek in the Long Night Era The Winter King, a Technomancer of no small repute himself, used Magitek and Soul Magic to create his fighting force, the Orcs. Orcs became the brute force of his fighting battalions and were feared by many for their ruthlessness and efficiency, to say nothing of their bloodlust. The Winter King harnessed the free-dead creation of Magitek to his own advantage, he created sigils, ascribed to war-banners, that bound the Free Dead who rose near them to his service, forcing the corpses of the fallen into an army that would fight and kill their once-comrades mere moments after falling. This "Dead Front" was the first wave of his soldiers, and their horrible screeching wails as their sould were bound to the service of their enemy in life was to be feared. Magitek Today In the Dawn Era, Magitek is an unused and unresearched area. Most books on it's control have been destroyed, as have all known manuscripts. Augury ruins are looked on with fear, and the ones near cities are usually sealed and guarded by ever-changing, ever-wary shifts of guards, expecting someone to try and restart the old factories to build up their own armies. In the former Winter Kingdom, the execution of all non-warriors has led to the only society that still worships Magitek to fortunately have very little at it's disposal, unable to create or maintain that which they have. Some books, such as On the Defence of Magitek have sought out a fairer and unbiased look at Magitek and it's creations, the majority of people still fear, avoid, and destroy what Magitek they find. Or, sometimes, even things that look like they might have come from an Augury ruin. Some would argue it's for the best to never repeat the mistakes of the past, and that the ruins of old civilizations serve as a testament to the folly of trying to control the soul.